Tales of the New World
by Katilwen
Summary: Short oneshots from 'The New World', not a epic, just glimpses into what could have happened.


A/N: After completing Tales of Symphonia for the second time, I felt the storyline deserved more than it got. After reading several Tales of Symphonia fanfictions, I think I've got a good enough grasp on the characters personalities to create at least some kind of story. I just wanted to get something up here, to remind me to create the whole other story that's been bothering me for awhile. This is just a one-shot story, that will hopefully make people imagine who won and what's going to happen next. Future chapters will just be short excerpts, made to look like I've just been fleshing out a previous plot. First ToS fanfic, so there are most likely going to be some mistakes, hopefully not too many though. Nothing else you need to know, well, 'cept it's Yuan and Kratos fighting.

Disclaimer: Yuan and Kratos belong to there respective owners, as does all other ToS elements of the one-shot. I do not own, nor do I claim to own any part of this.

* * *

It was always quiet on Derris-Kharlan. No matter how loud one screamed, or how much glass was broken it was always muffled by an invisible force. Perhaps the lingering remains of Mithos's magic, or maybe it was just the fact that Derris-Kharlan was miles away from anyone who could care about all the screaming and glass breaking.

As it was, there were only two people on the small purple planet and both were the cause of the muffled noises. A flash of shockingly blue hair, the chink of metal hitting metal, and the coppery smell of blood were the tell-tale signs that a fight had broken out amongst the two people currently residing on Derris-Kharlan.

Kratos and Yuan had been getting along rather well for two people who had known each other for over 4000 years. Rather well indeed, considering they had been living in close quarters for the last 11 months. Though they had gotten along rather well during the journey to defeat Mithos, neither angel had any interest in reconciling the large differences that had caused Yuan to break away from Cruxis. That, along with minor indiscretions along the way had been the reason to start a rather bloody fight.

Both men were very tired, they had been at this for hours. With 4000 years under your belt, you develop the stamina needed to endure long fights such as this, but with both participants giving it their all, even the greatest of men would tire. It was almost over, they both could feel it deep down in their bones. So close to finally being finished. There would be no hard feelings, no one to cause them guilt. No, soon it would be over and one of the two angels would be at long last heading back to the world they helped to create.

And so it was. The final thrust of the sword was enough to bring death to one of the two. It was enough to allow the everlasting peace that only exists in the afterlife. The champion of this final battle strode evenly across the evidence of the fight. Although, could he really be called the champion? They had both felt death calling them, both wanted to receive it's comfort. Both had considered ending it themselves, but both knew better.

One had to help the remaining members of those who had given their all to recreate the world, as it was meant to be. What better way to settle the question of who would go than a fight to the death?

Exhausted and bloody, the victor slowly made his way to the warp pad. Glass and stone crunching under his feet, he thought about how exactly he was going to tell his former companions that they had yet to complete their tiring journey.

Derris-Kharlan had steadily pulled away from the new world, or at least it had until Kratos and Yuan had gained control of it. Using what powers they had, they had managed to put Derris-Kharlan into an orbit around the earth. The resulting effect was that, for one week, the small purple planet came close to the new world. Close enough for someone to warp back, if need be, although, the effects could be devastating to the structure of a human body. The pressure warping would put on a body would be enough to alter its molecular structure, as for the effects of that, well, no one was willing to test it to find out the effects. Luckily, the angel of Cruxis did not have a human body, so with a little luck, there would be no effects. At least, there wouldn't have been if the angel of Cruxis hadn't been so tired and week.

At last reaching the warp pad, the angel counted to three before allowing himself to be warped to Symphonia. It was a whirl of colours seen through closed eyes, accompanied by the throbbing hum of blood passing through veins and arteries. It was over before a full breath could be taken. Landing with a thud, the rather handsome angel collapsed to the ground. Bruised, bloody, and tired hadn't been the desired condition for traveling through time and space. At long last, the angel of Cruxis fell into the kind sleep that only one who is rendered unconscious could have.


End file.
